conworld3_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Airedalandian Intelligence
The Royal Airedalandian Intelligence & Special Operations Service (RAISOS) is the smallest branch of the Airedalandian military, with only 5,550 members. Despite its small size, its is a formidable fighting force. Organisation The RAISOS is organised into four main elements: the special forces brigade, the intelligence gathering section, the air transport force and the government guard section. A tiny, but ultra-elite additional section exists in the form of the Fist of Twelve, which, as the name denotes, consists of tweleve, specially trained operatives. Special Forces Brigade (AKA the King's Brigade) The special forces brigade comprises the finest fighting men in all of Airedalandia. Even before becoming Kingsmen, as members of the special forces brigade are known, candidates must perform huge feats of physical strength. The table below illustrates this. Physical Requirements For Kingsmen In addition to physical assessment, candidates undergo extensive mental evaluations to ensure they can function in the incredibly demanding situations they are put in. Candidates are also expected to pass general knowledge and mathematics exams with grades of at least 75%. The special forces brigade of the RAISOS has 3,000 men as any other brigade in the Airedalandian military. However, unlike other brigades, the RAISOS brigade has its own combat company of tanks, for a total of 50 tracked fighting vehicles. In addition to the land tracked fighting vehicles, the brigade has at its disposal 6 landing hovercraft, 12 amphibious tanks, 16 armoured personnel carriers, and 8 self-propelled artillery guns plus a further 8 mobile anti-aircraft systems which augment those already included in the combat company of tanks, which is of the same composure of a RAGF combat company. The brigade also has 20 amphibious utility trucks for logistical support. The Intelligence Gathering Section The intelligence gathering section has 900 members, with about 500 operatives that serve out in the field and 400 that analyse, decrypt, interpret, etc... data collected by the operatives from in the field from bases in Airedalandia. Air Transport Force (ATF) The air transport force provides transportation services for all field agents and supports the special forces brigade when they are deployed operationally. 600 personnel serve in the ATF. Inventory of the ATF The Government Guard The government guard has roughly 500 members that protect the King, Prime Minister and members of the High Council wherever they go. Fist of Twelve Seen as a group of super soldiers, the fist of twelve has twelve agents who are hand picked from the Special Forces Brigade and also complete additional tests to ensure they are truly the finest. They must score at least optimal in all categories of the physical requirements for Kingsmen. After completing their physical tests, they are required to serve as field agents in the intelligence gathering section as a sort of operational training. Aside from the 12 agents, 500 support staff provide additional physical and mental conditioning to the agents, and also help develop and evaluate specialized equipment used by the agents in the field. Equipment RAISOS has the most diverse arsenal of all branches of the Airedalandian military when it comes to infantry weapons. Though most of the weapons are classified, RAISOS openly discloses what regular infantry weapons it utilizes. Infantry Weapons Category:Airedalandia Category:IC